


Love Potion Number 9: Matsumoto Style

by AtemusLotus



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Side pairing: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Side pairings: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Side pairings: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku, Side pairings: Kurotsuchi Nemu/Madarame Ikkaku, Side pairings: Unohana Retsu/Zaraki Kenpachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto is fed up with Ichigo and Orihime's "Too shy to tell you 'I love you'" Game. So when Orihime invites everyone over for a Guitar Hero Party chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion Number 9: Matsumoto Style

**Author's Note:**

> So I was with a group of people at this Guitar Hero Tournament and I got this idea. I have no idea how it will end so I shall be just as surprised as you. :)
> 
> No, I did not play Guitar Hero. I have no idea how to so….
> 
> Anyways!
> 
> IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!IMPORTANT!
> 
> There is a point in which the names change. The only time in which this happens is later on and the switch is Orihime to Inoue and Ichigo to Kurosaki-kun. This is because that is how they refer to each other so that is how they think of each other.
> 
> I did that for emphasis and drama because that's how I roll. ;P

"The red button is stuck, pause the game!"

"No way in hell."

"Ichigo!! Pause the damn game!!"

"You suck anyways so it doesn't-"

"NOOO!!"

"Yes!! In your face Renji!! I guess being a shinigami isn't the only thing you suck at."

Renji slammed the plastic guitar on the floor and glared lethally at Ichigo. But it was ignored and Ichigo just fell back onto the couch with a victorious smirk.

Since some of their shinigami friends had come down for the mission to the real world, Orihime thought that it would be fitting to invite everyone over for some Guitar Hero. She knew how much the shinigami loved learning about new technology so she set everything up hoping that they would come after duty.

Once the word was out about the party everyone attended. All six shinigami came, although it took a lot of convincing to coax Hitsugaya into letting them attend the party in the first place. Thankfully Matsumoto and Orihime were able to convince him.

So here they all were, enjoying a Guitar Hero party while Renji and Ichigo kept battling each other.

After the last round Orihime cringed, it was the third time that Renji had slammed her guitar on the floor in anger but she was too shy to say anything to him. His abuse was probably the reason why the guitar's red button didn't work in the first place.

Ichigo noticed her pained face and became defensive.

"Hey! Will you watch the equipment? Just because you suck doesn't mean that you have to break everything in sight," Ichigo grumbled.

In response Renji pounced. The two of them smashed into the wall and then began to beat each other up.

"Bakas," Rukia said while everyone nodded in agreement.

Orihime shakily reached out and stuttered, "U-um, please stop. The neighbors will be angry about all of the noise. G-guys?"

They couldn't hear her as they rolled across the floor in a swarm of profanities.

Just as she was about to ask them again the phone rang. Orihime rushed to get it while trying not to get in Renji and Ichigo's way.

"Yes?"

"What the hell is all of that noise??"

Everyone in the room except the two buffoons on the floor looked up at the new noise on the phone. Meanwhile Orihime moved the receiver a few more inches away from her ear.

"I-I'm very sorry Funuka-kun. I-"

"You better be sorry! I was just making a special cake and it suddenly deflated when all of that racket came from your damn apartment!"

"I-"

"If this keeps up I'll get you evicted!"

Orihime's eyes widened in horror. She was speechless. Evicted? She can't get evicted! Not now!

It was then that a booming voice rattled the house.

" _ **Silence!"**_

Renji froze as Ichigo sucker punched him. Hitsugaya glared at the two idiots and nodded at a ready Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto restrain them," Hitsugaya ordered as he walked briskly over to where Orihime was. When Matsumoto finished 'silencing' the two idiots she gave her taicho a nod and he promptly grabbed the phone from Orhime's hand.

Funuka-kun was is the middle of a rant when Hitsugaya cut in.

"We apologize for destroying your peace and quiet Funuka-kun. But may I point out that any cake that you made that could deflate so easily from such noise when we are two doors down is obviously flawed. For the sake of whoever you planned to feed that to please recheck the recipe. Also if you plan to evict Orihime-san on the charge of noise then we plan to evict you on account of your noisy and messy dog, that and dumping your extra garbage bags into other people's trash cans. Now, do you have any complaints?"

"..."

"I thought as much. I plan to never hear your voice again Funuka-kun. Good night."

Hitsugaya promptly placed the receiver down and turned around to glare at the two perpetrators. They shivered as the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees.

"You idiots!" Hitsugaya hissed. "Your immaturity almost cost Orihime-san her apartment! Next time you wish to act like animals take it to the park."

Renji bowed his head in shame and fear. 'He wouldn't report this to Kuchiki-taicho would he?'

"Sorry Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji said as he dared to look into Hitsugaya's eyes.

Everyone was waiting for Ichigo to apologize to Hitsugaya but nothing happened. Instead Ichigo was staring intently at Orihime.

She shrunk back and then looked at the floor, wringing her hands.

Matsumoto nodded, picked Ichigo up by the collar, and threw him at the door. He was about to yell at the buxom blonde when she interrupted him.

"I want some ice cream. Go get me some," she then turned to Orihime and smiled. "You know the type I'm talking about right?"

Orihime nodded and left to get her purse.

Meanwhile Ichigo stood up and was about to try and yell at Matsumoto again when Orihime walked past him and out the door. He paused and looked at her strangely. Before she could shut the door he grabbed it.

"You're going alone?" he asked with a confused expression.

She returned the expression and then nodded as if she understood the situation. "Oh! Does Kurosaki-kun have a special flavor that he wants me to get?"

Matsumoto slapped her forehead in frustration. It was Rukia who saved the couple. She kicked Ichigo out of the door and onto Orihime and then slammed the door shut.

"Bakas," she muttered as she made her way over to the game, "Renji get over here so I can  _really_  prove that you suck at this game."

\--

Kurosaki-kun quickly scrambled to get off of Inoue and dusted himself.

Inoue was in too much shock to notice the faint blush on Kurosaki-kun's face. What she did notice was the sudden warmth of her own cheeks and a strange sensation that ran up and down her spine. She was snapped out of her daze when she noticed a large hand in front of her face. Her eyes looked up to see Kurosaki-kun glaring to his left with one hand out to help her up. Inoue dutifully accepted it but Kurosaki-kun refused to look at her.

Noticing this Inoue bowed her head in shame and began to walk towards the local grocery store.

Kurosaki-kun followed silently. He watched how Inoue walked/skipped down the sidewalk. Whenever a person passed by she would always say "hello" or help someone who was struggling. It seemed that Inoue thought that this was an adventure to get to the grocery store and he couldn't help but chuckle.

'Only Inoue,' he thought as they entered the store.

He still had to apologize for what happened earlier. He didn't mean to get her into trouble but he couldn't bring himself to apologize to Tōshirō. It wasn't the kid that he hurt it was Inoue and the least he could do was apologize.

'Now, how do I go about doing that?' he thought as he grabbed the bag of sardine flavor chips out of Inoue's hands and put it back on the shelf. She pouted, then her eyes caught the special section for bean paste. But before she could get to it Kurosaki-kun had already blocked her way and steered her towards the ice cream.

When they got there Kurosaki-kun finally spoke.

"So..."

Inoue looked up at Kurosaki-kun with innocent eyes. "Yes Kurosaki-kun?"

He panicked.

"What flavor does Matsumoto like?" Kurosaki-kun blurted out.

"Oh!" Inoue turned to look at the ice cream. "Her favorite ice cream is on the top shelf. Ah!" She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for coming Kurosaki-kun! You can reach the top shelf without climbing the Mountain of Justice!"

Her face was appreciative. Apparently she had climbed the Mountain of Justice multiple times in the past and it wasn't fun.

Kurosaki-kun shrugged. "Sure, I'll get it," He leaned over Inoue and opened the fridge, "What flavor?"

"Love Potion #31®."

Inoue said that in such a cheerful and naive voice that it made Kurosaki-kun lose his step. He fell onto Inoue and she landed in the freezer.

"Inoue! Inoue are you okay?" Kurosaki-kun said as he picked up the red head and brushed off the icicles that fell on her.

She shivered and nodded. "I'm all right Kurosaki-kun. But can we please go back? I'm a little cold."

"Sure, sure," Kurosaki-kun nodded as he quickly grabbed the accursed Love Potion #31® and dragged Inoue to the check out. He paid for the ice cream after some protest but he just threw the money on the counter and then proceeded to drag Inoue back home. He was not going let her freeze to death. The dropping temperature outside did not help him in this case.

About half way back to the apartment Inoue lost her footing and fell into Ichigo.

"G-gomen, K-Kurosaki-k-kun," Inoue stuttered as she backed away from Kurosaki-kun reluctantly. He was warm and right now that is what she needed.

Noticing her stuttering Kurosaki-kun panicked for the second time that day. How was he supposed to keep her warm? And then the most brilliant idea popped into his mind.

Without warning Inoue was scooped up and held securely against Kurosaki-kun's chest. For some odd reason Kurosaki-kun felt something stir inside of him when he touched her but he ignored it and began walking back with a frozen Inoue, figuratively and literally. But not for long.

After a few second of warmth Inoue sighed and buried herself deeper into Kurosaki-kun's chest. Again something stirred inside of him. He wondered what it was and finally came up with the fact that he still hadn't asked Inoue to forgive him. So he found a bench and sat down with Inoue still in his arms.

When she didn't respond to the lack of movement Kurosaki-kun nudged her a little bit to get her out of her shallow sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled dazedly at him. Inoue thought that she was still dreaming and it was going pretty well in her opinion. It wasn't everyday that Kurosaki-kun was holding her close to his chest.

"Inoue?"

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

Kurosaki-kun turned her in his arms to look at her properly and began his shaky apology.

"I-Inoue-"

"Call me Orihime, Kurosaki-kun."

"W-what?"

"Orihime, please call me Orihime," Orihime muttered as she smiled lazily at the dream-Kurosaki-kun, "I've wanted you to call me that for so long."

This took him by surprise but only for a few seconds. They had been through a lot together so it would natural to be informal with her, right? Although this fact would have been easier to accept if she had said it in a less alluring voice...

'Did I just describe Orihime as alluring??' Kurosaki-kun's mind raced as his stomach did a flip. He looked down at Orihime and his heart skipped a beat. He had better apologize before something went terribly wrong. 'Damn, it! Why do her lips look so inviting??'

"Ok... Orihime," at his voice she smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest which made blood rush to his face, "O-Orihime, I-I need to ... About earlier, I was just trying to make sure that Renji didn't break your game. I didn't mean to get your neighbors mad at you. What I'm saying is..."

Kurosaki-kun saw Orihime's eye droop and wanting her full attention he gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He blushed as her cheeks became warm under his finger tips. Orihime smiled. This gave him courage and he blurted out, "I'm sorry for the mess I made Orihime. Will you please forgive me?"

...

Hesitantly Kurosaki-kun leaned down to look at Orihime and she smiled. She leaned in too and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Of course Ichi-chan. I will always love you," Orihime whispered against Ichigo's lips before she settled back into his shocked arms.

They stayed there like that for a couple of minutes until Ichigo remembered the ice cream. Slowly but surely he stood up and walked mechanically back to Orihime's apartment. He opened her door and proceeded to the kitchen where he put down the ice cream.

All the while everyone stopped with what they were doing and watched as Ichigo walked in with a sleeping Orihime in his arms. Matsumoto smirked and turned to get the ice cream. Then everyone watched in awed silence as Ichigo walked into Orihime's room and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Hitsugaya asked as he turned to his fuku-taicho. He knew she had something to do with this.

Everyone's attention shifted to Matsumoto who was currently eating out of the ice cream carton. She shrugged and smiled.

"I guess my Love Potion #31® did the trick."

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> It had been a month since Orihime had kissed Ichigo and it had been two weeks since they have been officially dating.
> 
> Matsumoto was quite proud and then moved onto Rukia and Renji. She got them when they were eating pasta. It was all one noodle!! (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!) That and Byakuya-taicho helped.
> 
> Her next attack was on Nemu and Ikkaku.
> 
> It took a little bit longer since Mayuri was a pain in the butt but she eventually succeeded. They were such a cute and awkward couple! Matsumoto got them through, believe it or not, potions. Ikkaku was trying to find a new and better ointment for wounds and Nemu was perfect. She, unlike her father, valued people's lives so she was more careful in selecting such a substance.
> 
> Then came the taichos of the 11th Division and 4th Division. Opposites attract right? Well, the best part of that scheme was finding out how suave Kenpachi-taicho can be (under the influence of alcohol and Unohana-taicho's beautiful gaze). It was hard at first but since he kept getting beaten up it was easy to put the two together.
> 
> Urahara and Yoruichi were tricky but easy at the same time. Cats love playing with objects like frayed hats!
> 
> Of course this led to the current predicament.
> 
> APPARENTLY no one truly APPRECIATED how much work or how much suffering she had to go through to get everyone together. Hours upon hours of studying and analyzing, of course getting every opportunity to put the destined couple together.
> 
> But no thanks. Nope. Just glares and mutterings on how they would get her back.
> 
> And that's when they found her weakness.
> 
> Hitsugaya Tōshirō.
> 
> What evil scheme will they come up with for those two?
> 
> :3
> 
> Revenge is as sweet as watermelon, no?


End file.
